Match In the Darkness
by TrueColorsNeverFade
Summary: Jennifer Potter had always pushed the limits on pureblood traditions but her family didn't really care. Any other family would have disowned her by now. Jennifer finds herself in the middle of a war she was trying to stay neutral in. All is fair in war. Dark times are ahead and she tries to keep the match lit. Rating subject to change.


**Disclaimer: **Everything we know and love belong to JK Rowling and other rightful owners.

**Claimer: **I own my ideas and freedom to dream.

**WARNING: **Torture scene, same-sex relationship, and mild swearing

**Summary: **Jennifer Potter had always pushed the limits on pureblood traditions but her family didn't really care. Any other family would have disowned her by now. Jennifer finds herself in the middle of a war she was trying to stay neutral in. All is fair in war. Dark times are ahead and she tries to keep the match lit.

**Match In the Darkness**

**Chapter 1: A Slice of Sadness **

Jennifer sat listening to the news on the radio while getting spaghetti and pickles for breakfast. She listened every morning hopping that no one she knew died last night. She was quite afraid of hearing her older brother was dead. He was part of something called the Order of the Phoenix, she was asked to join too but refused. She didn't trust Albus Dumbledore. She wouldn't be used a pawn for anyone.

"Anyone die that we know?" asked Lauren plopping down the couch next to her. Her wet light brown hair tickling Jennifer's arm. Jennifer brushed the hair off her arm. She stuck out her tongue at Jennifer as she was eating semi-warm spaghetti.

"Not of yet," said Jennifer "But there is a half hour left of the radio show though."

"Uprising given Dumbledore's silly group is asking for a death sentence," sighed Lauren. Lauren had been home-schooled until her fourth year due to over-protective mother that didn't trust Dumbledore not to manipulate her at a youngest age. Kids are so easily influenced.

"Lay-lay, I love you but that's quite enough," sighed Jennifer.

"Why are you eating half-cold spaghetti with pickles?" asked Lauren. Jennifer ate strange foods but this topped it for Lauren. Given she had been eating strange things the last couple of weeks but she had a reason.

"I don't know. It sounded good," said Jennifer. She pushed it off as being the fact that she had Sirius Black living with her for two years. That guy ate strange disgusting things. He must be having an influence on her.

"Merlin if I didn't know better I'd say our pregnant eating pickles on spaghetti," teased Lauren.

"Trust me I'm not," said Jennifer. It was impossible to be pregnant when you hadn't have sex with a guy in the past two years.

"So have you decided what you want to do about what we discussed?" asked Jennifer.

"I want to wait. We just graduated Hogwarts last month," said Lauren.

"Fine," sighed Jennifer. But she knew once they got their careers started there wasn't going to be time. She didn't want to argue. That's all they have done since they left Hogwarts. Living together really had made Jennifer realize all these things that annoyed her Lauren did. Lauren left a mess everywhere she went. Jennifer was so sick of cleaning up after her. Jennifer, herself, hated cleaning though she was pretty tidy person.

"So what are you going to do today?" asked Lauren

Jennifer usually had most of the weekend off besides Friday nights. Between doing her wand apprenticeship with Ollivander, which is really quite an honour that he picked her, and doing Quidditch practice she was always busy. Everyone thought it would be James that would be a Professional Quidditch player but here was Jennifer playing for Holyhead Harpies.

"Well, I was thinking of visiting my parents then I was thinking we could go out tonight," said Jennifer.

"Of course, that's quite fine love. I'm going to visit Frank and Alice, Alice is freaking out about the wedding and Frank swears he's going to lose his mind if she doesn't stop worrying so much. I might be able to help some," said Lauren. They were both older than her but they met through James, being that Lauren is with his sister after all.

"Where are you thinking of going tonight?" asked Lauren curiously. She liked surprises but she didn't want to go anywhere that would upset her stomach. That Chinese place Jennifer loves just doesn't agree with Lauren.

"Well if you don't want to go I could get a refund," said Jennifer holding out two play tickets. Lauren snatched the tickets eagerly.

"Cloud Nine, I heard it's a bit crude," said Lauren. She could care less. She would never deny a gift from Jennifer. Jennifer always went over and beyond when it comes to gifts.

"Awe, it's not that big of a deal," said Jennifer. She grew up around James and his band of friends. She was sure it wasn't nearly as crude as four fifteen-year-old boys.

"When is the show?" asked Lauren.

"Six o'clock. I'll be back by then," said Jennifer.

"As will I, I'll keep watch on time," said Lauren.

Jennifer smiled. She got up off the couch and went into the kitchen with her plate. She had to at least put her plate in the sink. She walked back into living room.

"Lauren, I'm going to get going. I'll see you later," said Jennifer.

"Alright, see you tonight," smirked Lauren. Jennifer rolled her eyes.

POP! Jennifer disappeared into a cloud of light. Lauren was intrigued by the light apparition. Only a light witch or wizard will have a white cloud when apparating. Only a dark witch or wizard will have a black cloud when apparating. The average witch or wizard has no cloud but will kick up dust cloud.

Jennifer heard her great aunt shriek when appeared in the parlour. The elderly grey haired woman was still quite heathy looking for an old lady. Jennifer's mother was quite frail and sickly so her sister-in-law, Dorea, would come to take care of her. Auntie Dorea married Uncle Charlus, Jennifer's favourite and only uncle. She loved her Auntie Dorea. Her Auntie Dorea was more of a mother her own mother. Jennifer's mother, Calliope, had always been very sickly and often let Auntie Dorea take care of James and Jennifer.

"Sorry, Auntie Dorea. I didn't mean to scare you," said Jennifer smiling at her great aunt. Her smile soon faded. Auntie Dorea's deep brown eyes were bloodshot. Her face was blotchy. Her hair was frayed. Her face that was usually quite cheerful was distraught.

"You heard the news?" chocked Dorea before bursting into tears. Jennifer was taken aback. Her aunt was the strongest woman she had ever met. She had never seen her cry before. Even when her two-month-old daughter died from Dragon Pox, but maybe at home she cried herself to sleep. It was slap to the face for Jennifer.

"What's the matter Auntie Dorea? What news?" asked Jennifer her tone softening and become more comforting.

"No-No I just can't," sobbed Dorea pushing the door open to the kitchen. Jennifer stood shell-shocked in the parlour.

"It's hard for your Aunt to handle this," said Charlus. His unruly black hair had quite a few more grey hairs then he had at Christmas. He was tall and thin. He had been a chaser back in his Hogwarts days and for a long time into adulthood. Though looking at him now, it was a bit hard to believe.

"Uncle Charlus," said Jennifer hugging him. She didn't know why she decided to hug him and Charlus was equally as shocked but accepted the hug.

"What in Merlin's creation is going on with you? When you were little you ran away screaming when I wanted a hug," laughed Charlus. Jennifer just shrugged.

"I'm so sorry to tell you this but your mother is dying. Your father brought a healer over here last night after she seemed to be getting worse all week. She doesn't have much time left," said Charlus. Jennifer felt like she had taken a Quaffle to the gut. Given she wasn't close to her mother, she did however love her.

Jennifer didn't say another word and ran up the stairs. She saw her father outside of her mother's room, they stopped sharing a room last year when she got too frail. He was scared he'd break her bones when he slept. Her father had his head in his dad.

"Dad," whispered Jennifer. Her voice cracking. Her father looked up and got out of the chair he had been sitting in. He hugged Jennifer tightly.

"My sweet Jennifer. I'm sorry I didn't let you know she was this bad sooner," croaked Atticus.

"It's okay, dad. I'm here now, that's all that matters," said Jennifer.

"How-how is Lauren?" asked Atticus.

"She's fine," said Jennifer.

"At least she got to see you graduate," said Atticus finding his composure.

Jennifer smiled weakly at her father. Her parents had been so cool with the fact she was bisexual. They didn't judge if she was with a guy or girl long as they weren't into the Dark Arts. Though her mother wasn't a big fan of Lauren. She preferred seeing Jennifer with a guy rather than a girl.

"Is it alright if I go in?" asked Jennifer.

"Of course, but the smell is there," said Atticus slumping back down in a red velvet chair.

Jennifer took a deep breath. She didn't need to ask what smell. The smell of death. She had smelt it more than once. A lot of the Potter were on the older side. Funerals weren't uncommon. She turned the door handle. The smell hit her like a wall of bricks. She forced herself inside shutting the door. She sat down in the blue chair sitting next to her mother's bedside. She supposed that was where her father was practically living.

"Hullo, mum. How are you?" asked Jennifer taking her mother's small bony hand.

"No need to sugar-coat things Jenny. I'm dying, I know, I feel it, I see it," said Calliope. Her voice raspy but still quite strong.

"Why have you always been so sick?" asked Jennifer. If her mum didn't want things sugar-coated then she wasn't going to.

"Ah, it's been eating you all these years. Every second we spent together, I saw it in her eyes. I felt it. The reason-the reason I have been sick so much is because I'm a seer. Sometimes when you are a powerful seer there is a huge downfall. For me it was my health," said Calliope. Jennifer had always wondered if someone in her family was a seer. She did quite well with Divination, though she was no seer herself.

"How in merlin's creation did you have two children in this condition?" asked Jennifer. She hadn't meant to say it out loud but it came out.

"Magic is quite mysterious. I was still in okay shape when I had your brother but they told me I couldn't have another child. But you came along, they couldn't explain it, it was a miracle of magic. The healers tell me know that the past pregnancy really deteriorated my heath a few years faster than what it should have but I don't regret having you," said Calliope.

"I never told you enough how much I love you. Or how much I treasured the times you would take me to see the play or the opera. I wasn't too appreciative as a kid to those things but I love them now," said Jennifer.

"Go to that show tonight. Keep a sliver of happiness in these dark times. It will keep you going," said Calliope.

"Since this is only time I might get to ask this, but how did you know when you were first pregnant or the first time your felt James kick?" asked Calliope.

"I first felt James kick at six months. I felt like my insides were going to come out of me. I felt you kick at four months, but I could feel you fluttering around before then, and you weren't as hard of a kicker. I first thought I was pregnant with the obvious fact I didn't get my period. I had the strangest of craving for salty foods with James, and with you it was fruits. I also acted completely different. I was so pleasant to Dorea's family at some sort of party, they all thought I was an impersonator. I hate her family," said Calliope.

"Thanks mum. I guys I'm just nervous about this whole pregnancy thing with Lauren," said Jennifer.

"I don't think that's all. Your intuition is tell you something else, I'd listen to it more. It might just save your life. As I said magic is mysterious. It isn't as limited as people think. And people seem to forget somewhere there is higher power than any witch and wizard is capable of. And if anyone ever says they are that powerful don't be fooled by their words," said Calliope.

"If you have to second guess than there is something wrong with the person or with the situation," said Jennifer. Calliope gave a weak smile.

"Jenny there is a dark future ahead. The future generation of Potters will be the most powerful of their age. You have to be prepared for losses and gains in the future. There will be great gains but horrible losses as well. You must be brave and strong. You have an important future," said Calliope "you have the choice to live and change everything or die and be forgotten."

Jennifer was quite confused but understood at the same time. She felt a small surge of magic in her hand. She looked down to see a faint white light intertwining their hands. She watched it. She didn't pull away. It didn't feel fighting. She felt a surge of love, understanding, and peace. She realized her mother was transferring over her emotions. She remembered something she had been told many times. Great power comes with great consequences.

"What is this?" asked Jennifer.

"The strength to fight for the truth and true good in the world. You have more power then you'll ever understand. You are one of the matches in the darkness. You aren't alone. If you find the other matches you can start a fire," said Calliope. Calliope resting peacefully back down onto the mattress in a calm relaxed state.

"Love is the most powerful thing in the world. Stronger than hate or fear. Remember that. Remember that there are a lot of people that love you," said Calliope.

"Can I come in?" asked James sticking his head in. Jennifer got up and smiled at her mother patting her hand one last time.

"Go ahead and have your private time," said Jennifer walked towards the door.

"You can stay if you want," said James.

"It's quite alright if you want to talk to her alone," said Jennifer.

"Please stay, I don't know what to say to her," whispered James grabbing Jennifer's arm. Jennifer sighed, yanking her arm back. She pulled up a second chair letting James take the blue one.

"James, my boy," said Calliope.

"Hello, mother. It's quite a sunny day. Do you want us to open the window?" asked James. Jennifer smiled at James's nature with their mother. She wished she could have been so light-hearted with her.

"It would be quite nice to see the sun," said Calliope. Jennifer got up and pulled the window up and pulled the curtains back. The sunlight drifted into the room. The sounds of birds filled the air. A cool fresh breeze blew in, blowing away the smell of death.

"That sounds so lovely," sighed Calliope "I remember sitting in the garden with you two. And James falling into the fountain and I had to pull you out before you drowned. And you, Jennifer, had a thing for man-eating plants. I had to beat away and curse so many plants I can't remember."

"That's probably why I hate Herbology," mumbled Jennifer.

"How is Lily?" asked Calliope.

"Quite good. We're finishing up the details for the wedding. She's quite excited," said James.

The wedding. Jennifer had forgotten about it. It was August 16, a month too far away. Calliope would not attend the wedding. That much was clear. It made tears form in Jennifer's eye that her mother wouldn't get to see James get married, or that she wouldn't get to see her first grandbaby. She had barely gotten to see Jennifer graduate from Hogwarts.

"I guess I won't be attending. Give her my best wishes. She's quite a wonderful woman, she's a very powerful witch. One day the world will get to see that. Enjoy every second you two have left, because you never know what tomorrow brings," said Calliope.

"I will. You know I remember you chasing Sirius around with scissors threatening to cut his hair," said James looking out the window. That day was quite a bit like today.

"Has he cut his hair yet?" asked Calliope.

"Nope," said James.

Calliope chuckled. She loved teasing Sirius. He was just so dramatic. Jennifer supposed that's where she got it from because she also loved to tease Sirius, though she loves Sirius like a brother. That's why she treats him as he treats James.

"I remember you enchanting books to hit and chase after James for stealing your cooking book," said Jennifer.

"Never mess with a Potter and her cooking book," laughed Calliope.

The room seemed to be getting brighter if that was possible. Jennifer noticed that the sun felt warmer and the breeze still felt as fresh as it did when the window opened. She shrugged it off. Magic is quite mysterious.

"I still remember the time you and dad first caught Jennifer making out with Lauren," laughed James. Jennifer turned bright red because she vividly recalled her mother's bright red face and her father's shell-shocked expression.

"I still don't like that girl," said Calliope.

"Yeah, yeah, you've told me a million times," said Jennifer.

"And you have yet to listen," said Calliope. James held back a laugh. It was so funny watching these two argue. They were so much a like it was freaky watching them argue because they both seemed to think what the other one is thinking.

"Well, if you told me why, then maybe I would," said Jennifer.

"She's trouble. She's the wrong person for you. She's only going to lead you to more losses than gains. You will see when it matters most. I know you see past the façade but you don't want to admit it. Your intuition is right more times than not," said Calliope "and I do not sound like a Divination book."

Jennifer had to laugh at the last part. That was exactly what she was thinking. She really didn't believe that Lauren could harm anyone. Lauren would never hurt her.

James knew things Jennifer didn't but he didn't have the heart to tell her. He didn't want to break her heart. He didn't want to tell her that Lauren dated two other girls while with Jennifer and slept with half of the Gryffindor house. He couldn't tell that Lauren was still cheating on her more than their agreement to have a child. He couldn't tell her that literally every single thing that Lauren told her was lies. James wanted more for Jennifer. Lauren was not the one for her. He knew Jennifer deserved better. But how does one tell someone that the person they love is cheating, especially when it is your little sister.

The room kept getting brighter and brighter as they talked and laugh. Soon Atticus, Charlus, Dorea, Jered, Sirius, and Remus had all piled into the room. Sirius had dragged Remus in by the ear. Jered was Dorea and Charlus's son, he was two years older than James. The Potter have a thing for names with J's for some reason. The room had reached a blinding light. Everyone could sense what was going on now. The magic in the room was so intense you could sort of see it in the air, though no one knew that the orbs in the air was magic. James had gotten up so his father could sit next to his mother. Jennifer had gotten up so Dorea could sit. James had an arm wrapped around Jennifer protectively. Then all of a sudden the light went out and only the sunlight was left. Calliope had drawn her last breathe. No one had to ask. No one had to say a word. Jennifer couldn't hold up her barrier anymore and started to sob. It was nearly identical to what Dorea had been doing all day. One second okay, the next sobbing.

James pulled Jennifer into a hug. Holding her as tight as he could possible could without hurting her. He was also crying, but silently. He ran a hand through Jennifer's curly light blond hair, their mother's hair. He has to hold onto to someone to know that this is real and not some horrible nightmare. She has to hold on someone to know that she can be as strong as her mother believed.

In any other circumstance Sirius would have joined in on the sibling hug but he knew loosing Aunt Calliope wasn't the same was losing a mother that cared about you. He did however felt in debt to Calliope and Atticus. After all they took him in when he had no one else.

Jennifer showed up back at home at three o'clock. Lauren was no where to be found. She left all the lights off except for the living room floor lamp next to the sofa. She was left in silence to think about her mother, her father, her brother, Lauren, the future, the past, the present. She thought about it all. It was baring onto her. She finally got up off the couch to go to the bathroom. She opened up the medicine cabinet and took out a small blue bottle. She opened up the top and took three sips. She watched the remaining liquid. After a few minutes it turned pink. She looked at the liquid for a long time before dumping it and throwing it out the bathroom window.

She returned to the couch and started to sob. Her mother was gone. She didn't understand anything. She was confused about everything her mother had told her. She knew what her mother meant but she didn't want to believe. She didn't want to believe that all of it was true. She didn't want to believe that Lauren would ever hurt her. But she was doubted Lauren now. Love is blind.

As the clock ticked and time slowly drifted away Jennifer became angry. Every second that Lauren was gone mad her doubt her. She exploded until she screamed and there was a loud bang. A loud outburst of magic shot out of the thin hair and blew up the light bulb in the lamp. After she calmed down she replaced the light bulb. Lauren showed up at five o'clock.

Jennifer was in a knee length purple dress and her hair was down and was left completely natural after she showered. She hadn't even blown dried it. It was curlier than it had been earlier in the day. She didn't say anything to Lauren as she went into their room to get ready. But Jennifer could smell something that wasn't Lauren's or hers perfume. It smelt like cologne. But that wasn't right. Jennifer's mind nagged at her about it. She tried to ignore it.

It was dead silent between Jennifer and Lauren until they sat down in their seats at the theatre. Jennifer tried to act if nothing was wrong but everything was wrong. Lauren tried to pretend that nothing was wrong. But she knew better. There was a thick wall between them. It didn't take much to notice it.

"Are you going to talk to me?" asked Lauren trying to break through the wall.

"I wasn't really planning on it," admitted Jennifer.

"Have a bad day?" asked Lauren.

"You could say that. It's was an eye-opener," said Jennifer coldly.

"You don't want to talk about it. That's fine," said Lauren.

Jennifer shut down once again. Her gut was turning. She didn't know why she hadn't been feeling will since Lauren had gotten home but she wasn't. She knew she wasn't sick because she had drank the potion that would tell her if she was. It was pink, which meant she was healthy.

Jennifer really didn't hear the play much. Lauren seemed to laugh at a view things here and there. Jennifer felt like a different person now. Nothing seemed the same, because it wasn't the same. She could see things she didn't want to see now. She could see the truth.

Lauren tried to hold Jennifer's hand but Jennifer jerked her hand away. Lauren's blue eyes looked genuinely upset. But that didn't change Jennifer's behaviour. She felt betrayed, lied to, used. She knew where she remembered that cologne from. Regulus Black wore that brand. Jennifer recalled it from the one and only time she set foot in the Black residence to drop off plant that Walburga Black wanted. That ended with Jennifer at fourteen-years-old calling Walburga an old hag, that she hoped she burned in hell, and many other names she cared not to remember. Sirius probably saved her life that day, because Walburga surely would have killed her if Sirius and Regulus hadn't arrived home and Sirius took Jennifer home. Lauren told her she was with Frank and Alice but she knew that Frank wouldn't wear such an old fashion cologne.

As soon as Lauren and Jennifer set foot in their house tempers flared. Jennifer felt anger, hurt, and confusion hit her all at once. Lauren felt angry, scared, and confused. Lauren knew she had been caught but didn't know how. She was like a cornered wild animal.

"You lied to me!" yelled Jennifer turning her wand on Lauren "I trusted you and you took advantage of it."

"How could you ever think that you were the only person I was interested in?" snapped Lauren.

"Because you told me so!" responded Jennifer. She vivid remembered Lauren telling her that over and over.

"How many times?" asked Jennifer.

Lauren ignored Jennifer. She was trying to find a way around Jennifer's wand. She wasn't nearly was frightening with her wand not drawn. Lauren didn't want to draw he wand now because she'd get cursed.

"How many times!" yelled Jennifer.

"I haven't really been counting!"

"What else have you lie to me about?

"Nothing."

"There is another lie!"

"You're being ridiculous."

"Don't tell me what I'm being."

"Then don't tell me I'm lying.

"But it's the truth."  
"It's the truth your being ridiculous."

"It's not ridiculous when I've been cheated on, lied to, and manipulated for two years!"

"Go to hell."

"Not before you do."

Lauren made a move to grab Jennifer's wand. Jennifer grabbed Lauren's arms and pushed her away. Her wand firmly between Lauren's forearm and her hand. Lauren's left sleeve on her long-sleeved black sweater rolled up. Jennifer saw something that made her back away from Lauren.

"What have you done?" asked Jennifer.

"It's not what it looks like. I was trying to protect you. I-I know that it's not right to cheat but I can't help it. I really do love you," said Lauren.

"If you truly loved me you would have known joining them would push me away. I can't say I feel the same way anymore. Not now," said Jennifer tears welling in her bluish green eyes.

Jennifer had turned away and was heading towards the front door. She knew she couldn't apparate when she was this upset. She'd end up spliching herself. Before she could a red flash lit the room. Jennifer screamed as she fell to the ground and started twitching. Lauren seemed to be regretting what she was doing and hesitating before attacking again. This have Jennifer just enough time to turn the locket around her neck twice. The locket was her graduation gift from Sirius. He said he had bought it for a girl he really liked but it looked better on her. She would take that before nothing at all any day.

"Crucio!

The red flash hit Jennifer at the end of the last turn. She screamed. Her whole body convulsed. She couldn't stop it. She had a slit second to react. The scarlet light shot out her wand, she could barely keep a grip on it. She missed. She couldn't even see straight. She tried to pull herself to safety but her muscles screamed in response. She didn't have enough strength. She managed to pull herself behind a chair. She was scared to death, she couldn't even properly defend herself right now. She wanted to fight but her eyes wouldn't focus. She also didn't want to hurt Lauren. She couldn't bring herself to hurt Lauren despite the suffering that Lauren had caused her. They had jut broken up, there were still feeling of course. Love is blind.

"Crucio!"

Jennifer had nowhere to try to get away. She was trapped now. She screamed louder than before. She felt like her entire body was on fire. She couldn't get up this time. She just laid there like broken doll. She could even reach for her wand. Nothing wanted to move.

"Beg! Beg for mercy and I'll kill you quickly!" yelled a new female voice.

Jennifer refused to respond. She couldn't, even if she could she wouldn't. She would not beg for death. She would not give in. She was a Potter and Potter's don't give up. She found a second wave of strength come over her. She reached for her wand and casted the Curse of the Bogies. She obviously hit someone because she heard them cursing.

"Get away from her!" yelled a new voice. It sounded like Sirius but she couldn't see that far and everything was fuzzy. All she could do was slowly and painfully curl up into a ball hoping that she wouldn't get hit again.

She felt a hand touch her and nearly jumped out of her skin if she could move that fast. She tried turn and see how it was. All she could make out is that it was a woman with short hair.

"Jenny, its Alice. Stay with me here," said Alice. Jennifer would have rolled her eyes if she could have.

Jennifer's eyes burned but she forced herself to stay awake. It was hard when she had nothing to look at. Everything was still fuzzy. She couldn't move. She was pretty sure she didn't want to. Time seemed endless.

"How is she?" asked Sirius.

"She's alive. Did the son of bitches get away?" asked Alice.

Jennifer could only make out Sirius's black hair. She wanted to tell Sirius what happened but she couldn't. She could only just lay there. She felt so helpless.

"Hey Jenny, listen here. You'll be okay," said Sirius.

"We have to get her to St. Mungo's," said Frank from somewhere behind Sirius.

"We don't have time to wait for them to get here. We have to risk moving her," said Alice.

"Alright, I'll get her," said Sirius "get hold of James."

Sirius carefully picked up Jennifer. He supported her the best he could. She felt so small and weak in his arms. He was trying not to hurt her. She whimpered. Sirius felt a surge of anger but he had to get her to St. Mungo's then he can go after them. Seeing her like this had pushed him beyond furious. She had been trying so hard not to take sides. She wasn't a threat to anyone.

The healers were already waiting for Sirius when he showed up. The quickly transferred Jennifer to a stretcher. They then rushed her to Spell Damage and made Sirius stay behind. He paced the waiting room for James and Lily to show up. All of this happening a month before their wedding. All he could do right now is wallow in anger and pace the waiting room.

* * *

Chapter one is done, can't believe it. Please review, criticism welcome. Reviews surely will be chapter two come out faster, so review if you want more.


End file.
